


Brazilian Dreams

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and his apprentice are at the Brazilian Dragon Reserve, dealing with teasing from the other Dragon Keepers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brazilian Dreams

“Charlie and Jackie, sitting in a tent, K-I-S—”

I slug Jorge on the shoulder and he very nearly loses his balance where he hangs on the outside of the platform over the lake. “I’d watch what you say about my apprentice if I were you, mate,” I warn him. “You don’t want to piss her off.”

Jorge scoffs, as does Nicolai, but I just shake my head.

“Come on, Charlie, you two have to be _riding the dragon_ together,” Nicolai says, obviously trying to wheedle information out of me. “She’s much better than what we usually get when a woman comes to learn the trade.”

“Pig,” I tell him. “She’s my _apprentice_ , mates. We’re not allowed to get up to anything. Leave off now.”

“Yes, leave off now—before I take more offense than I already have.” Jackie, aka Jacqueline Dumorne, his apprentice, had sauntered up behind them on silent feet. At five foot three, she barely tips over the far side of one hundred pounds, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t much stronger than she looks. 

Or more dangerous than her cap of brown curls and her fetching smile allow her to seem.

“And just what are you going to do?” Jorge drawls, his sharp Brazilian accent familiar after a week of staying in this area, his homeland. 

I take a prudent step away from the Brazilian, just in time for Jackie to take two long running steps and plant her hands firmly in the middle of Jorge’s shoulder blades, causing him to lose his balance and fall over the railing the few feet down into the warm water.

Jackie laughs, clambers gracefully onto the railing, and dives perfectly down into the water, safely past Jorge, slicing neatly into the water. “Hey!” Nicolai protests, swinging legs over the edge of the railing, plummeting down through the thick, heavy Amazonian air, looking positively clumsy after Jackie’s performance.

I can only sigh and shake my head. _How juvenile can you get?_ I wonder even as I follow them all into the pleasant relief of the water.

I get to watch as Jackie dunks first Jorge and then Nicolai.

And then she dunks me for good measure. Go figure—must be something to do with estrogen having to put down all the testosterone, at least for a minute. Jackie is the only woman at the Brazilian Reserve, and in most of the places we go. She puts up with a lot of crap from all of us, so I let her do it.

Apparently she’s content to let me keep that fantasy.

“Told you, mates. Beware my apprentice,” I tell my two compatriots when we finally slog out of the water, drying within minutes.

“Fine, fine,” Jorge grumbles, though he still ogles Jackie’s arse as she skips on ahead of everyone. She really does look great in a bikini. “Though I still do not see how you cannot be sharing a bed.”

I simply shrug, letting them think whatever they want.

\--*--

She crawls across the bed toward me, tan lines bright in the moonlight, revealing all the other skin I get to look at every day but not touch. Never, ever touch in front of others, for both our sakes.

My hand curves possessively around her bare hip, groaning as she wiggles herself over me, teasing dreadfully. “You’re awful,” I tell her.

Jackie wiggles again. “Evil,” she agrees. “Now what was that about riding your dragon?” She slides down my length, making further words completely unnecessary.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write.


End file.
